Just That Good
by stellarstar2005
Summary: Read it and find out, I can't summarize this fic into one or two sentences.
1. A little Paint, to cover what's deep ins...

Title: Just That Good  
  
Author: Krysteena  
  
Summary: A rather odd fic...but not really. Read it and find out....I dare you :)  
  
Pairing: R/T eventually... ::evil smirk::  
  
Rating: Hmm...I dunno, PG13 ish?  
  
Disclaimer: What do you think?  
  
Authors Note: The reason I think this fic is a little weird is because it has Charlie, CMM's character on Dawson's Creek in it. Anyway, this fic is set in the future, and Rory is about 21...I think it could be considered slightly AU  
  
  
  
Chapter One: A little paint, to cover what's deep inside  
  
"A little paint to cover what's deep inside  
  
A little truth you know we all want to hide  
  
Well I'm trying now to get to you  
  
But you're telling me like you always do, you say  
  
Don't hate me, cause I'm just that good"  
  
-The Calling, 'Just that Good'  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorelai Leigh Gilmore was dying of boredom. Literally. If she had to sit here in her plush velvet seat and listen to Amber Linden gab on about her summer in Paris, she would go straight to that nearby second story window and jump. Rory sighed, and focused her attention back to Amber, politely smiling and nodding, over whatever shallow, depthless thing she was saying. She spotted Summer and leapt for her chance at escape.  
  
"Amber, darling? I've absolutely adored hearing about your vacay to Paris, but I must go and play the hostess, you understand, right? I want to hear more about it later though, okay?" Rory lied through her teeth as she got up and leaned over to give Amber an air kiss.  
  
"Oh, okay, sweetie, we'll talk more later, and I even brought pictures! Isn't that fab?" Amber giggled, and Rory tried very hard not to look miserable. She faked a laugh and was off.  
  
"Summer! It's absolutely delightful to see you! I'm so glad you could come, it's been ages!" Rory mocked. Summer grinned mischievously.  
  
"Oh, yes, darling, just delightful! It's been too long. But you look so fab since I last saw you, twenty minutes ago downstairs!" The two girls burst out into phony laughter, and Rory latched onto Summer's arm.  
  
"What the hell took you so long? God, I was stuck near that awful whiny cow Amber all by myself, do you have any idea what kind of thoughts were running though my head?" Rory said, grimacing.  
  
"Ah, Amber Linden. I can imagine. Let me guess, that pillow was looking pretty good for suffocating yourself?" Summer asked, pointing to the pillow on the couch Amber was sitting on.  
  
"No, I was thinking of using the window to jump out of. But the pillow...hey good idea! I'll keep it in mind the next time I have to talk to her."  
  
Summer reached into her handbag. "Well, when you see what I got, you'll forgive me for abandoning you to Amber."  
  
Rory widened her eyes in excitement. "Really? What'd you get me? Huh, huh?" She clapped her hands together giddily.  
  
Summer rolled her transparent blue eyes at her friends excitement. "I got you...." she paused dramatically, " tickets to next week's Coldplay concert! Charlie, you know that guy I'm seeing, is opening for them, so he gave me tickets! Isn't that the coolest?!"  
  
Rory squealed excitedly. "Oh! I am so loving the fact that you are dating a 'guy in a band'! Coldplay! That is so rockin! Even if they are a little bit on the old side." Rory wrinkled her nose.  
  
Summer laughed. "Only you would use the word rockin....that is so five years ago! And Coldplay is NOT old!"  
  
"Yeah, well, five years ago I was a total bookworm and refused to stoop to the level of saying the word 'rockin' so excuse me for trying to make up for not using it back then! And Coldplay is too old...they've been around a lo-ong time." Rory retorted. She led Summer over to the refreshment table, where there was alcoholic beverages, sodas, and juices. The coffee was conspicuously not there, because Rory kept it hidden, only drinking it when nobody was there.  
  
"So does that mean that I finally get to meet this infamous Charlie?" Rory asked as she handed Summer a vodka.  
  
Summer glanced away uncomfortably and shrugged. "I guess, I mean, you're going to see him perform, but you'll laugh at me when you see him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll see why, when you finally do get to meet him." Summer said mysteriously, still refusing to look at her friend. The two had become friends one day late in Rory's junior year at Chilton, when they had been paired up for a project, and had stayed good friends throughout college, when Rory went to Harvard and Summer went to Worthington.  
  
"Ugh. What, does he have facial deformities? A beard? Ew, guys with facial hair are so disgusting." Rory shuddered.  
  
"Ew, of course not! You know I would never date a guy with a beard, unless it were Brad Pitt in that movie, what's it called? And even then, I would still make him shave it off." Summer frowned for a minute, then brightened up. "I hear Jennifer is pregnant...again. God, haven't they ever heard of overpopulation?"  
  
Rory giggled. "Do you know what overpopulation even is Summer? Or have you just been reading my old 'Time' magazines again?"  
  
Summer sulked. "Of course I know what overpopulation is. God, I'm not a dumb blonde Rory, you know that!"  
  
"I know, I was just kidding....mostly. Ohmigod, look who just came in!" Rory changed the subject and pointed over near the door. Summer turned around, looking interested. Then she sighed.  
  
"It's just Tristan and his slut of the month. What's so interesting about that? Don't you dare say anything Rory! That was ages ago, and you know I was just going through a phase! Besides, you dated him too!" Summer warned.  
  
"I wasn't going to say anything. But look closer at who he's with. Not some slut of the month, that's for sure."  
  
"Oh my... He brought Paris?! Now that is interesting....but I'm over it. God, she never did get those bangs that I recommended, did she? Some people go out of their way to be boring, I guess." Summer picked at her nails and turned back to Rory. But her friend was already off, going to go get the scoop. Summer shook her head ruefully, wondering what her friend was up to now.  
  
"Tristan! It's so nice for you to have come! God, it's been at least a year since I've seen you! You look fantastic as usual!" Rory smiled, and watched him check her out, his eyes seeming to stare straight through her incandescent golden sheath dress that looked see through, but really wasn't.  
  
"Always a pleasure, Rory. Or is it Lorelai Leigh now?" Tristan said charmingly, a smirk at the corner of his lips. Paris frowned in displeasure and jabbed Tristan in the arm.  
  
"Oh yes, you remember Paris, right? She's my fiancée."  
  
Rory gaped, shocked. Paris? Had she stepped into an alternate reality?  
  
As if to answer Rory's thoughts, Paris grinned triumphantly. Rory leveled her eyes on the girl and tried to be polite.  
  
"Paris. It's so... nice... to see you again." Rory forced a smile. Paris glared at her.  
  
"Gilmore. It isn't very nice to see you again, but I am being forced on the account that we don't get out often enough. If you'll excuse us..." She then tugged on Tristan's hand, which she had been clutching very tightly, and started for the refreshments.  
  
"Ah well, seems the lady wants a drink, we'll catch up on old times later, okay...Mary?" Tristan said over his shoulder.  
  
"You know, you'd think after all these years you'd finally get my name right, but apparently some people just don't get it!" Rory called after him, and he waved and smiled innocently.  
  
She then marched right back to Summer, who was now standing near Amber, and was mouthing 'help me' frantically, as Amber pulled out her pictures.  
  
"Summer! You will never believe this! Tristan's getting married to Paris! Can you believe that?! I couldn't, I just stood there like a moron as Paris shot me one of her 'I won!' looks...Grr....did you hear anything about this?"  
  
Amber butted right into the conversation. "Oh, I've known that for ages. Paris told me when we were up skiing in Vermont. I heard at the country club back in Hartford that the only reason that Tristan is getting married to her is because of his father. Yeah, apparently daddy dearest lost his fortune in a poker game, and the only way that Tristan and Senior Tristan can keep up their lavish life is if Tristan marries into the Gellar fortune, which, as we all know, is huge."  
  
Rory and Summer digested this information. "That sounds believable, but you never can tell with the Hartford rumor mill, can you?" Rory said to Summer. Summer looked contemplative and thought about it for a second.  
  
"Well, now that you mention, I do remember hearing about Tristan's dad losing his fortune. But I heard that he lost it through an elaborate drug dealing plot that went awry. Amber's explanation sounds a little more plausible, I guess."  
  
Rory's eyes gleamed with an intensity, and she smiled slyly. "Well, why don't I go play hostess some more and get the dirt from the horse herself."  
  
Summer gave Rory a warning look. "Rory, let it go. It doesn't matter how they got together and why, they're still getting married. Stop acting like a jealous ex-girlfriend."  
  
"I'm just saying, we should find out the truth! We shouldn't be misled like that. Besides, I don't think they should get married if they don't love each other."  
  
Summer sighed. "Lorelai Leigh, you know as well as I do that people in our society often don't marry for love. They marry for money, which is the equivalent of love in their twisted little minds. And I know that you grew up believing in love at first sight and that if you're not married for love then why the hell are you married and all that crap, but I thought you have since grown out of that mentality. And just because you still harbor feelings for Tristan doesn't mean you can go play the bitch to Paris."  
  
"Come on Summer! You know it's not like that, I've been over Tristan for years! I just..." Rory lingered off, and Summer sighed again and gave in, resignedly.  
  
"Fine, lets go talk to Paris." Summer's mouth curved into an impish smile. "And you can hold her down while I give her bangs, okay?" The two girls laughed, and set off in search of Paris.  
  
They finally found Paris in the library that Rory had installed in her apartment, arguing with Tristan, in hushed tones. They stood by the door listening, interested expressions placed on their faces.  
  
"Why did we even come Tristan? So I could face all your ex-girlfriends and have to prove that I am actually worthy of being married to you?! God, you know the reaction we get when we announce that we're getting married. People politely congratulate us, then send you pitying looks as they drift away. Well, I for one, am sick of it! Sick of having to prove myself to all your stuck up, shallow, friends! I am so much better than them on so many levels, they wouldn't be able to comprehend it in their small little minds!" Paris looked furious, and Tristan cringed.  
  
"Dear, they're just surprised that I am actually getting married, that's all. You know what a womanizer I was, they all know it too. You need to calm down Paris...let's just try and have a good time tonight, that's why we came, right?" Tristan looked at Paris calmly, hoping that she wouldn't blow up at him.  
  
"Spare me with all your crap! I don't want to hear it! I hate being here, and I hate all of them! I'm going to the refreshment table and drink all the alcoholic beverages now, how about that for a good time?" Paris snapped. She turned on her heel and stomped out of the room. Tristan sighed and rubbed his neck tiredly. He didn't know why the hell he had even agreed to ask Paris to marry him. Oh wait, yes he did. Dear old dad practically forced him to do it, threatening to disown him if he didn't.  
  
Rory and Summer looked at Tristan from the doorway, admiring him, and angry at Paris for saying all those terrible things about them. Then Summer nudged Rory and whispered, "I'm going to go 'console' Paris, you work on Tristan, okay?" Rory nodded silently and stepped into the room as Summer flitted away.  
  
"Now what's a handsome guy like you doing in the library when he could be outside having a grand time with a bunch of old pals, huh Tristan?" Rory said, mock dismayed, as she walked over near Tristan. Tristan's head snapped up and he smiled feebly at Rory, trying to put some charm into his smile.  
  
"Well, what's a pretty girl like you doing in the library, talking to me, an almost married bore?" Tristan replied.  
  
Rory gazed at him, subdued. "Now don't say that. You're not a bore, you're just getting married to one...oops, that was meant to be left inside my head." Rory words had a lilting, teasing tone and Tristan couldn't help but smile. He was always regretting that they hadn't stayed together, but it was in the past now.  
  
"It's not only in your head, it's in everybody's head, well, everybody that's ever had the delight to talk to her."  
  
"If you think she's boring, then why are you marrying her? Is she good in bed or something?"  
  
Tristan looked up, smirking. "Well well Mary, seems you're no longer donning your innocent image that you tried to uphold while in high school."  
  
"Oh come off it Tristan, you know better than anyone that I stopped being angelic after I started dating you. You have that effect on everyone. You corrupted me! Bastard." Rory said playfully, hitting his shoulder.  
  
"I did no such thing Lorelai Leigh! I was a perfect gentleman, and if I remember correctly, you were usually the one who came up with all of the devious little plans, like stealing the Headmasters car!"  
  
"Ah, yes, I remember now." Rory said, smiling at the memories. "But you have to admit, it was pretty fun, and the expression on his face when he realized his beloved pride and joy was gone, stolen right from underneath his nose!."  
  
"Maybe." Tristan looked at his watch and sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot these days. "Well, it's been fun reminiscing with you, but I have to go catch up with the old ball and chain or else I'm in big trouble."  
  
Rory pouted. "If you must. But tell me one thing Tristan, why are you marrying HER? There are plenty of other rich girls out there who you could marry and then leave instantly, taking their money with you. But Paris, well, I'm sure you'll be with her forever, she seems like the type that never lets anything go." Rory worded this carefully, she didn't want to offend Tristan.  
  
"That is a very good question Rory. And I wish I had a better answer. I guess it just seemed right. We were friends, I know, unbelievable, and then one day my dad called me up and told me to 'go propose to that Gellar girl' so we won't be living out on the streets. I told him, no way, no how, but he was pretty persistent about it, so here I am." Tristan seemed guarded about the whole thing, and Rory knew he wasn't telling her the whole story.  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, go find Paris. Call me sometime, and we can go out for coffee, alright?" Rory smiled up at him and reached up and brushed her lips lightly across his cheek. Tristan savored the moment, then nodded blissfully.  
  
"Will do, Rory Mary Lorelai Leigh Gilmore." He said quietly as he walked out of the room.  
  
Rory stood rooted to the spot for a minute, then reluctantly went to go find Summer.  
  
She found Summer and Paris by the alcoholic beverages. She saw the angry glares and came closer to hear what they were saying.  
  
"Oh yeah?! Well, at least Tristan's not marrying me just because he has to! If I ever get married, at least they guy will like me a little!" Summer shouted like a five year old. Paris laughed, a cold, harsh laugh.  
  
"You don't know anything about me and Tristan and our relationship, so why don't you just stay out of it and leave your vicious lies in Hartford's country club!" Paris said, her face flushing from anger.  
  
"Vicious lies? Is that what you think they are? Somebody's living in Denial land. Have you been a resident long?"  
  
Rory saw Tristan's worried face, and she decided to step in.  
  
"Ladies," she said smoothly, " What's going on?"  
  
"None of your goddamned business Gilmore." Paris said rudely. Rory looked at her, anger very visible on her face and replied,  
  
"It is so my goddamned business, this is my apartment, I have a right to know what's going on!"  
  
"Not true. This is strictly between me and Slut Barbie over here. But you know what, I don't have the time or the patience for this kind of pettiness, Tristan, let's go." Paris said, grabbing him by the jacket. He followed behind helplessly, waving forlornly to Rory as they left  
  
Once they left, Rory looked at Summer. "What the hell was that all about Summer?"  
  
"We were talking, well, I was playing a reporter, you know, like that really pretty one on the news, but Paris apparently didn't want to play with me, she was huffing and giving me rude, one word answers, and then the conversation just happened to come upon Tristan, and well, I said one tiny thing and she got all angry and called a whore that was jealous of something that I can't have." Summer said, all innocence.  
  
"So what did you and Tristan talk about? I noticed he looked a little, flushed, when he came out of the library. What'd you do to him? Maul him right on the spot? It would be a switch from that awful bitch I bet. Hey that rhymed! Sort of...bitch and switch. Well, I guess that's why they call me Dr. Suess..."  
  
"Summer..." Rory warned. She didn't like Paris at all either, but she didn't want to say anything and have it get back to Tristan.  
  
"What? I was simply stating that he wouldn't mind having someone come onto him, after being with that," Summer wrinkled her nose in distaste, "thing."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Well, anyway, we have better things to worry about. Like, what are we going to wear to the concert!?"  
  
"But Rory!" Summer protested, " The concert isn't for like another four days! And I am so not finished talking about this!"  
  
"Yes you are." Rory said firmly. "One can never prepare too early in advance for a concert, Summer, you know that." Rory looked at her admonishingly, "And come on, it'll get your mind off tonight's disaster."  
  
Summer grudgingly followed after Rory, grumbling how she should have bitch slapped Paris.  
  
Rory would have shut Summer up, but she was too busy thinking about how hot Tristan had looked tonight.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I know, crappy place to end it, but the next chapter is going to introduce Charlie, and I was sick of writing! And expect some flashbacks to explain the characters some more. So what did you think? I just wanted to try something different, so review please! And for those of you who are reading, The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn, I'm still writing that. This is just a way of getting rid of my writer's block. Okay, and I really want to know if I should even continue this, or if it just sucks too much. So Hit me with your reviews! Well not really, but, you know what I mean. Okay, babbling again, it's a really bad habit of mine. 


	2. A little truth you know we all want to h...

Just that Good  
  
see chap. 1 for info  
  
  
  
Chapter: 2: A little truth you know we all want to hide  
  
  
  
"Rory, does this outfit scream, I'm a rich slutty bitch? Or is it more of a just plain skanky look?" Summer asked, holding up an extremely short skirt.  
  
Rory frowned thoughtfully. "Definitely slutty. But not skanky. But if you wore that tight black tube top, THAT would be skanky...wear that cute top I got you for Christmas, that'll go with the skirt."  
  
Summer made a face and looked doubtfully at the skirt. "You mean the blue one? That won't match at all! And my tube top? So not skanky!"  
  
"Totally skanky." Rory disagreed. She held up a crimson top. "How about this then?"  
  
Summer looked at it critically. "Maybe. A little conservative, but paired with the skirt, it makes a perfect match! Wow, another fashion blunder avoided with the help of the lovely Rory Gilmore!"  
  
Rory laughed. "I can't believe it took you this long to pick out an outfit anyway! I had my outfit ready days ago. I am so ready for this concert, I've been listening to my old Coldplay CD's since you told me about it. And I can't wait to meet Charlie. I admit, I'm a little curious. Okay, a lot curious! I mean, you've been dating him for what, two months? And I still haven't even seen him! Is he hot?"  
  
Summer rolled her eyes playfully. "For the fifth time today, yes, he's hot! He looks so cute when he's playing his guitar, I could just faint!"  
  
"So what time are we going tonight?" Rory asked, putting away some of the clothes Summer had strewn around the room.  
  
"Well, the concert starts at eight, so how about we leave at six thirty to get there before everyone else?"  
  
"Okay, sounds good to me....oh, I got a call from Tristan yesterday." Rory said casually, from her spot in the closet as she dug around for shoes.  
  
Summer shrieked excitedly. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? What did he want? He probably wants to have an affair with you."  
  
"Summer!" Rory said laughing. "He just asked me out for coffee, I told him he could call me at the party. We're not going to have an affair...even though it would be fun."  
  
"And can you imagine what Paris would do? She'd rip you into tiny shreds. She's so possessive of her things. I remember once in third grade I stole one of her gummy bears that she had brought for snack time, and I think that's why she dislikes me so much....well, that, and all the other stuff I did and said to her."  
  
"Quick, do these shoes match with my skirt?" Rory asked, coming out of the closet holding a pair of black heels.  
  
Summer shook her head. "Go for the platform sandals instead." She instructed.  
  
"What? Those don't go at all!" Rory protested stubbornly.  
  
"Okay whatever. So when are you and Tristan going for coffee?" Summer made little quote marks when she said coffee.  
  
"Tomorrow." Came Rory's muffled reply as she looked for the platform sandals that she insisted didn't go with her outfit. "Hmmm....these don't look too bad, I guess."  
  
"Ohmigod! Tomorrow, wow." Summer said innocently, too innocently.  
  
"What? Why does it warrant a 'wow'?" Rory said suspiciously.  
  
"Oh wow, those sandals do look good with that outfit, I told you! You're not the only one good at fashion!" Summer crowed happily. "I didn't mean anything by my wow. I just think it's, interesting, that he chose a prime date night to go for 'coffee', that's all. And we all know coffee stands for sex."  
  
"Maybe in Summer speak!" Rory argued. "But in normal human being's language, especially Gilmore language, coffee actually does mean coffee. Besides, Tristan wouldn't use that code. He would be straightforward about it and say, hey you wanna have sex?"  
  
"That's true." Summer grudgingly admitted. "But I still think that there's chemistry between you two and the fact that you're going for coffee only helps the fact."  
  
"Please, Summer, I am so over Tristan! I have been since we broke up like 5 years ago! I don't know why you're so hung up over this!"  
  
"Yeah, but remember how cute you were together? Ooh, like that time when it was your six month anniversary? That was so sweet!"  
  
Rory groaned. "Yeah, and remember the time he cheated on me with Amanda?"  
  
Summer wrinkled her nose. "Okay, not so sweet. But you guys worked through it pretty well!"  
  
"Right, screaming at each other in the hall in front of EVERYBODY, great way to work through things....hey which lipstick.... 'Gash' or 'Tenderheart'?"  
  
"It wasn't in front of everybody, just the cheerleaders and jocks. Gash. Tenderheart sounds weak." Summer put on her skirt and top and examined herself in the mirror. "Hey I am a sexy bitch!"  
  
"Coming from Miss Modesty herself!" Rory laughed as she uncapped her lipstick. "Can we not talk about Tristan anymore? It's giving me a headache, and that's not supposed to happen until AFTER the concert!"  
  
"Sure, but this conversation is not over!" Summer put on Rory's black heels. "It'll just be continued at a later time."  
  
"Hey! Those are MY heels!" Rory glared at Summer, who just smiled rakishly. "I was going to wear those, before someone talked me out of it!"  
  
"But these look better with my outfit!" Summer whined. "See? Perfect! Come on, admit it!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
***  
  
  
  
After the concert,  
  
"You are so busted! I know why you didn't want me to meet Charlie, he looks EXACTLY like Tristan....in fact, I think it is Tristan, or Tristan's evil twin or something!" Rory grinned triumphantly, having seen Charlie and put two and two together. The concert had ended, and now Summer and Rory were going backstage to go see Charlie.  
  
"Shut up! He does not look that much like Tristan. And that is so not what attracted him to me! He has so many other qualities besides his looks." Summer defended herself and Charlie.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure that Tristan, whoops, I mean Charlie, has lots of, um, good qualities." Rory said devilishly.  
  
"Shut up!" Summer said, laughing. "Ooh, here he comes!"  
  
Sure enough, Charlie was walking jauntily towards the girls, whistling one of his songs.  
  
"Hey sweetie." Summer said, running up to him and giving him a kiss.  
  
"Hey Summ." Charlie said happily. "Did you see us out there? We were so rockin!"  
  
Rory laughed. "Guess I'm not the ONLY one that says rockin, am I Summer? Aren't you going to introduce us? Though I feel like I've known Charlie here for YEARS."  
  
Summer rolled her eyes. "Charlie, this is one of my best friends, Rory Gilmore. You'll just have to excuse her actions this evening, she took some Ecstasy earlier from some little kid in the parking lot."  
  
Rory held out her hand demurely. "Hi Charlie. What a pleasure it's been to have finally met you. Summer just talks about you ALL the time, and it's a nice to have a face to go with the name. OR one face for two names?"  
  
Charlie took her hand and kissed it. "Summer, you never told me you had such beautiful friends." He said accusingly.  
  
"You guys, cut the bullshit. We're not at some fancy elite party, we're at a ROCK concert, for God's sake. What a pleasure to meet you! Wow, I didn't know you had such beautiful friends! So stupid." Summer mocked.  
  
Charlie laughed and slung an arm around Summer and gave her a big sloppy kiss on the cheek. "That's my Summer, always the blunt one."  
  
"That's OUR Summer." Rory corrected mischievously. Charlie arched a brow.  
  
"So now we're a threesome? Sounds kinky." He leered at Rory.  
  
"Ew...Charlie! Gross!" Summer said, hitting him on the arm. "See, this is why I don't all you to meet my friends, because God knows what you'll say to them!"  
  
"That's not the only reason!" Rory sing songs. Summer shot her a look.  
  
"Really, what's the other reason?" Charlie said, his interest piqued.  
  
"Nothing, I didn't want you to meet any of my friends, because you're so unbelievably handsome and I wanted to keep you all to myself!" Summer joked, avoiding Rory's eyes, knowing there was laughter in them.  
  
"Huh. Well, I gotta go load stuff into the van, are you ladies going to go?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm beat. I'm getting too old for this. Call me tomorrow, okay?" Summer yawned, and Rory clutched her arm.  
  
They started walking away from Charlie. " Okay, that was too weird, Summer. He was EXACTLY like Tristan, right down to the way he talked and that smirk!" Rory said.  
  
"Rory, please. Can you drop it? He doesn't remind me anything of Tristan. They're two completely different people, okay?"  
  
"Okay, whatever you say...." Rory yawned also. "I'm so tired. Oh God! I have that coffee date with Tristan tomorrow. Crap, I completely forgot about it. I'm going to be so tired tomorrow."  
  
"When is it?" Summer said, while searching for the car.  
  
"We're planning to meet at Kelly's at six o' clock." Rory replied. "Ooh, there it is!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Over by that white convertible....do you see it?"  
  
"Yeah, thank God for your eyesight, I'm as blind as a bat!" Summer unlocked the car and got in.  
  
"If you ever wore your glasses, maybe you wouldn't be so blind." Rory said condescendingly as she buckled her seatbelt.  
  
Summer shuddered. "But I look so, nerdy, with glasses, you know that!"  
  
"So buy new glasses." Rory suggested.  
  
"Okay, I don't wanna talk about this either. It's boring me, I'm about to fall asleep at the wheel."  
  
"Fine, what do you suggest we talk about?" Rory snapped irritably. Summer glared at her.  
  
"Look, we're both obviously tired and moody, why don't we just not talk at all?"  
  
"Fine." Rory answered, looking out her window. Neither girl talked the rest of the way to their respective homes.  
  
***  
  
The next day, around four ish,  
  
"Summer! I don't know what to wear!" Rory complained on the phone to Summer. "Everything I pick out is either too slutty, or too conservative!"  
  
"Okay. You know that cute green long sleeved top? Don't wear that. I know you were thinking about it, because I know how you think. Wear that adorable red tank top, with those pants, you know, the ones with the funky black and white design on them? For shoes, wear your black chunky heels...no wait, the skinny heels would look better....no, your platform Sketcher Sandals!" Summer instructed.  
  
Rory looked dubious. "I don't know if the sandals match."  
  
Trust me, they do. I wore them once with your outfit, remember? That's when I spilled pie on the tank top and had to buy you a new one?"  
  
"Oh yeah....spaz!" Rory laughed. "Okay, thanks for your help....hey, should I wear Tenderheart tonight?"  
  
"Sure what the hell. It's a more soft look then your other lipsticks, so it'll look okay on you. Call me when you get home, I want details!"  
  
"Okay, but it's not going to be anything exciting, it's just coffee."  
  
"Sure it is. You're going to get lucky tonight! Hey, you teased me about Charlie, so I'm just returning the favor. Payback's a bitch, ain't it?"  
  
"I hate you. Bye, talk to you later!" Rory hung up the phone and looked at her outfit. Summer had been right, she had been thinking of the green shirt. But the red looked so much better on her.  
  
Rory glanced at the time. Only four thirty. These are the times she hated most, when she was all alone and she had nobody to talk to. Her apartment was so big and impersonal, she hated being there most of the time. That's why she kept herself busy. Oh well, Rory thought idly as she flipped through a magazine, I'll just try not to think about it.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at Tristan's apartment,  
  
Tristan looked at himself in the mirror. Casual suit, messy hair, and the DuGrey charm. Perfect. She won't be able to resist me. Not that I we're going on a date.  
  
"What are you doing?" Paris asked as she came into the room. She had moved in, despite Tristan's protests, a couple days after he proposed. And made herself very, VERY comfortable, more comfortable than Tristan was.  
  
"Just getting dressed....I have to go meet some of the guys from the office for coffee to discuss that big merger with Dunbridge."  
  
"On a Saturday night?" Paris said incredulously. She had been looking forward to just staying in tonight and doing something together.  
  
"Yeah, we've really got to get a lot of stuff done, we're meeting with them on Monday." Tristan lied. People may have thought he was stupid at times, but he wasn't stupid enough to tell Paris what he was really doing tonight. Even if it was just with an old friend, Paris wouldn't think so.  
  
"But I thought you guys weren't meeting with Dunbridge until later this month." Paris said confused. She listened when Tristan talked, whether it was to her or not, and the result was that Tristan found it was impossible to lie to her, she always knew the truth.  
  
"Yeah, but then we decided that we wanted to get it done and over with sooner, so we could move onto the next account, with Cooley." Tristan ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up.  
  
"Oh." Paris sat down on the bed. "Well, do you have time for your future wife?" she said, trying to sound smoldering hot, but instead coming off irritable.  
  
"No I have to be there," Tristan checked his watch, "Right now, actually. I gotta go." He bent down and gave Paris a peck on the cheek. "Love you, I'll be home as soon as I can. Bye."  
  
He left quickly, happy to get away from that house. He hated being there when Paris was there. She was so needy, she always wanted to have sex. Tristan complied most of the time, but it wasn't necessarily by choice. This whole soon to be marriage was a total joke to him, and he had a better understanding of his parents now.  
  
He understood why his dad cheated and drank and was always away on business trips, while his mom was off sleeping with whomever was closest to her at the time. He understood why his parents stayed in their loveless marriage for so long. For money. And when they had finally divorced, they both had gotten away with money. Until his dad screwed up. He had come crawling back to his ex-wife, saying that he loved her and wanted to marry her again. But she had refused, she had heard what happened. Or one version of it anyway. And she was in her element anyway, happily married to a guy who showered her with presents and trips to France. What he didn't understand was why people married for love. What was the point of that? Poor Tristan had never been in love, the closest he had ever come to it was Rory, and even then he had screwed that one up.  
  
I'm going to end up just like my father. Tristan realized sadly. The one thing I never wanted to become.  
  
***  
  
"I've got to hand it to you now  
  
You're a hard one to please  
  
When it looks as though you've got all you need  
  
And all the many times I've dreamed  
  
I could walk in your shoes,  
  
What I nightmare it must be  
  
Just being you..."  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Well, there's Part 2....next chapter will have their rendezvous in the coffee shop. And some other stuff. And sorry, Lorelai's not really in this fic, to whoever asked. This fic isn't really centered on her, and there is also a reason that I'm going to explain in the next chapter. She might make a small appearance later though, if necessary. I think that this going to be a long fic, the direction I'm heading in. Even if nobody likes it. :) Don't forget to review!!! 


	3. Paved with broken dreams, I found truth

See chap 1 for info.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Paved with broken dreams, I found truth  
  
"Scandal is gossip made tedious by morality."- Oscar Wilde  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Rory was already seated a corner booth at the Kelly's Coffee and Fudge when Tristan walked through the door. He ran a hand through his hair and sauntered over to the booth.  
  
"Waiting for someone, Mare?" Rory glanced up at Tristan from picking at her nails  
  
"Well, I've been waiting for this complete jackass who was supposed to be here a half hour ago, and he's just now getting here." Tristan sat down opposite her.  
  
"God, some people can be so inconsiderate!"  
  
"Yeah, you can be Tris." Rory agreed. Tristan smiled.  
  
"Well, the Rory I knew would be deeply engrossed in a book when I walked through that door. What happened to carrying a book everywhere?"  
  
"Amanda's Wedding, by Jenny Colgan." Rory replied, pulling the book out of her bag. "Summer gave it to me and it's surprisingly a good read, usually the novels Summer gives me are either trashy romances or those gruesome thrillers that she knows I hate." She shuddered. "I didn't get a chance to get it out and read any of it because as it happens, I only got here a few minutes ago myself. Guess people of society don't carry watches."  
  
"You mean besides those big fancy Rolexes we wear proudly on our wrists? It can't tell time properly if it's not a Rolex." Tristan joked, feeling at ease with Rory.  
  
Rory grinned. "Right. Cause all other watches were made by ignorant non- Rolex makers. It all makes sense now."  
  
"Don't you know it. And it isn't a purse unless it's Prada." Tristan said, gesturing to her bag.  
  
"Hey! Summer gave me this for Christmas! It's a nice purse. So what if it's not Prada?" Rory said indignantly.  
  
Tristan laughed and then glanced at the cashier.  
  
"I'm going to order our coffee now. What do you want?" Tristan said, standing up.  
  
"A double shot of espresso and a tall house brewed coffee." Rory answered. Tristan goes to put their order in and comes back with the coffee's a few minutes later.  
  
"Espresso is so bad for you." Tristan warned as he set their order down on the table. "Specially double shot."  
  
"Do I look like I care?" Rory downed the whole thing in one gulp, easily. She moves on to the coffee, inhaling it's scent.  
  
"Mmm....I so needed this. I have such a bad headache from last night."  
  
"Oh yeah that's right. How was the concert?"  
  
Rory groaned. "Well, you mean besides having a bunch of twelve year old girls next to us the whole time screaming so hard MY lungs hurt?"  
  
"That good, huh?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Actually, it wasn't too bad. Charlie, that's who Summer's dating at the moment, well, his band opened for them, so that's how we got tickets. They're pretty good. But not better than Coldplay!" Rory said laughing.  
  
"That's cool." There's a silence, but it was a comfortable silence, between old friends.  
  
"So how's Paris been? I'm really sorry for what happened at the party. Summer was out of line." Tristan winced at the mention of Paris.  
  
"Uh, she's not so good. She's usually tolerable and easy to tune out at the best of times, but ever since the party she's been unbearable. And don't worry about Summer, I'm sure Paris said something to provoke Summer first."  
  
Rory leaned back in the booth and settled in comfortably. "Well, she did say something about Paris calling her a whore."  
  
"That's nothing new. Our whole class at Chilton has called Summer a whore at some time or another in their lives. I had the honor of being the first though, first grade!" Tristan proudly announced. Rory rolled her eyes.  
  
"Of course, even at the age of six you were insufferable and obnoxious...that doesn't surprise me."  
  
"Good, cause it shouldn't." Tristan retorted. The silence comes back but Rory is sick of being silent.  
  
"So what's the deal with you and Paris?"  
  
Tristan sighed. "I told you, remember, at the party?"  
  
"Oh, come on! I'm not as naive as I used to be, Tristan! I know there's more to it than that, and you know I'm going to needle you relentlessly until you tell me, so you might as well tell me now." Rory whined.  
  
"Or I can pretend not to hear the incessant whining and change the topic not so subtly....so how's YOUR love life, Rory?"  
  
Rory sighed and stuck her tongue out at Tristan. "I hate you! My love life is, so- so. I go on dates, but I haven't found 'the one' yet. Summer, on the other hand, finds her soul mate every other month!"  
  
Tristan laughed. "That's not true, Rory. You have found your soul mate, it's sitting right in this coffee shop."  
  
Rory arched an eyebrow, then pointed to a random guy. "You mean that guy over there? Oh, yeah, a match made in heaven. He's bald, Tristan. You know I don't date bald people."  
  
"I wasn't talking about him. I was talking about me." Tristan said, half- serious.  
  
"Oh really?" Rory takes another sip of her coffee. "I don't think so. You're too boring for me. I need someone with a bit more, spontaneity in them."  
  
"What!? I am the most spontaneous person you know! I went bungee-jumping with you Rory....is that not spontaneous?"  
  
Rory shakes her head. "Yes, you did that, but how many months of preparation did it take you to actually do it?"  
  
"Boring, huh. I can't believe it. I think you are the first person to call me boring."  
  
"Uh-huh...so, what's the deal with you and Paris?"  
  
"Rory! Shut up about that already! I don't want to talk about it!"  
  
"Why? Is it scandalous? Ooh, I bet it is! Is she having your love child or something?"  
  
Tristan groaned and buried his face in his arms. "I am so not talking about this with you."  
  
"Fine." Rory said, miffed. "I'll just find out from the Harvard country club next time I go home to visit."  
  
"And when will that be? I'll be sure to avoid it. But what makes you think that THEY know anything about anything? Not that there's anything to hide." Tristan said quickly.  
  
"So there is a twist! I knew it!" Rory said victoriously. "I was just making an educated guess. Just tell me already!"  
  
"Fine, you wanna know?" Rory nodded eagerly. "Too bad!"  
  
Rory glared, then ducked her head suddenly. "Don't look behind you!" she hissed.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because Charlie's here, with another woman."  
  
"Charlie as in Summer's Charlie?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"That....rat fink!"  
  
Rory looked up long enough to giggle. "Did you just call Charlie a rat fink?"  
  
Tristan shifted uncomfortably. "I said no such thing! I said, 'That....bastard.' Honestly Rory, how can you confuse the two?"  
  
"Right. Anyway, Summer is going to be so devastated when she finds out."  
  
"Maybe it's not him." Tristan suggested. "Maybe it's just someone who looks like him."  
  
"Oh my God, then there would be three of you!" Rory muttered. Tristan looked at her blankly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing. Hurry up and finish your coffee." Rory drank the rest of hers and stood up. "Come on. We're getting out of here before Charlie sees us and makes up some lame excuse."  
  
"Wait, I want to see what the rat fink looks like...don't even say anything, it's my phrase!" Tristan craned his neck, and then turned to Rory, disconcerted. "Um, Rory? He looks exactly like me....is that a strange coincidence, or is Summer acting out on some unconscious level that she still likes me?"  
  
"That's exactly what I said to her, almost. Except I said it stupider. You said it really well."  
  
"Thanks, I guess. That is so weird, it's like seeing yourself practically. It's similar to a mind out of body experience."  
  
"But that's not you." Rory reminded him. "Completely different person. Or maybe not, he likes to cheat on people too. Hmm, interesting."  
  
"Oh come on Rory! That was years ago, you're not still hung up over that, are you?"  
  
"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. You'll never know, will you?"  
  
They walked out of Kelly's. "That is just so low! I mean, Summer really liked this guy, and he just betrays her like that."  
  
"Maybe he has a good reason." Tristan proposed.  
  
"Tristan, there is never a good reason to cheat on your girlfriend!" Rory argued.  
  
"Well, how would you know? I always have a good reason."  
  
Rory snorted. "Oh yeah. What was the reason you had for me? Oh yeah, I remember. 'It's just, this is the first relationship that has lasted more than two months, and I got nervous, and was afraid I was going to screw up.' So your lips happened to land on Amanda in the process?"  
  
"Rory....what do you not understand about 'let it go'!?" Tristan said, defensive about the whole thing. "This happened years ago, why bring it up now?"  
  
"Because I never fully got over it!" Tristan opened his mouth to say something, but Rory continues on. "No, I got over you, easily, but I never got over the fact that boys lie, and it ruined every serious relationship I had after that. I couldn't trust anybody. So, thanks a lot, Tristan."  
  
"Wow, I screwed you up that bad? I didn't realize."  
  
"No, you didn't think. You were stupid, Tristan. We had a good thing going, and you ended it all because you were afraid of commitment!"  
  
"Yeah, well, I was young and I had a really short attention span back then, Rory. You tried to turn me into, Dean, or something! Do you know how hard it was to live up to that kind of pressure?"  
  
"Oh, do not even try to pin the blame on me! I didn't cheat on you, Tristan, you cheated on me! We are so through talking about this. Why don't you just go back to your future wife, that YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE, and I'll move on with my life? I'll send you and Paris a wedding present, if I can remember, which I probably won't, what, with my busy schedule and all." Rory hurried on down the street.  
  
"Fine! I will go back to Paris, and I'll send a thank you card when I get your present, that is, if I can remember. What, with cheating on Paris and all." Tristan shouted after her. She gave him a not so nice finger gesture, and then proceeded to hail a cab.  
  
Tristan shook his head sadly. Good job, DuGrey. Screwed up again, just like always.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Rory got home, mentally and physically exhausted. She went into her room and pushed the 'Play' button on her machine.  
  
"Hey Rory, it's me. I just wanted to remind you to call me when you back from your rendezvous with Tristan. Call me ASAP! Love ya, bye!"  
  
"Hey Rory, this is Tristan. Look, I'm sorry about what happened at the coffee chop, and I'm sorry about hurting you all those years ago. I hope that we can still be friends. Call me whenever so we can talk....okay, bye."  
  
Rory looked around for her phone and finally found it on it's hook. She dialed Summer's number.  
  
"Hello, Slutty Bitch speaking."  
  
"Hey Summer."  
  
"Hey babe! How was your 'date' with Tristan? Is he still really good in bed?" Summer asked teasingly.  
  
"Shut up! We did not sleep together. It was a coffee date, and we started fighting, and I ended up storming form the coffee shop. Does it sound like I had fun?"  
  
"Aw, that sucks. You're no fun to listen to. What happened to all the juicy stuff?" Summer said, and Rory could practically see the pout on Summer's face.  
  
"Yeah, it's just, he said something about how it's okay for guys to cheat, and I blew up at him." Rory said, fiddling with the TV as she settled on the couch.  
  
"Oh, bad topic to go into, Ror. You know never to talk to them about that! Why were you talking to Tristan, the king of cheaters, about that?"  
  
Rory debated whether she should tell Summer about seeing Charlie with another woman, and decides not to. Summer is a big fan of the phrase 'Kill the Messenger'. "We were just talking about why we broke up, and stuff like that." She said uncomfortably. Luckily, Summer didn't notice at all.  
  
"Stupid! Oh, hold on a second, that's my other line."  
  
Rory waited patiently, then cursed at the phone, sighed and hung up. Ten minutes later, the phone rang.  
  
"God, you said hold on for second, not ten minutes!" Rory said as a way of answering the phone.  
  
"Rory?" An familiar male voice said uncertainly.  
  
" Oh sorry! I thought you were someone else. Who is this?" Rory said, embarrassed.  
  
"It's Tristan. Did you get my message?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks for calling. I'm sorry about what happened too. It was stupid, and we should have never been talking about the stuff that we were."  
  
"So, we're still friends?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Tristan, I'm not sure if we're ever friends!" Rory laughed. "I'm just kidding. Yes, we're still friends. What, were you that worried that I'd never speak to again?"  
  
"Yes, I was pulling my hair out and contemplating killing myself." Tristan shot back.  
  
"I knew it....oh, hold on, I have another call."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Thanks for waiting for me to finish my other call, bitch."  
  
"You were on the other line for like, twenty minutes! Anyway, I'm on the other line, can I call you back?"  
  
"Well, Charlie's coming over, and we're going to go see a movie.....he's in a really shitty mood because he had to spend the day with his sister, whom he despises. He finally gets a break form her, so we're doing something together."  
  
"Oh, really? That sucks. Okay, well have fun at your movie, and call me tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Okay, bye." Summer hung up, and Rory clicked back over.  
  
"Hello Tristan?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sorry. That was Summer. Hey, you know that woman we saw Charlie with at the coffee shop? That was his sister! So I guess he isn't a rat fink after all." Rory teased.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't resist. It's just too funny.... so are you at home?"  
  
"Nope, I'm at my office. Paris is at home, and if I were to make a phone call, she would probably be on the other line, listening."  
  
"Sounds like the Paris I know. But she seems to have gotten bitchier since I last saw her. What happened?" Rory asked.  
  
"Well, she's had a hard year. Her father died, and her mother went into a deep depression, even though she couldn't stand the bastard, so Paris has had to deal with all that."  
  
"Oh, wow, that sucks." Rory said sympathetically. "Hey, I was thinking, if you're not busy next Sunday, I'm having a small get together, because some friends of mine are flying in, I was wondering if you and Paris would want to come?"  
  
"I'll have to check with Paris, but yeah, we'll most likely come. You just couldn't bear to go another week without seeing me, could you Mary?"  
  
"Oh yeah, that's it. I am so deeply in love with you, I want to steal you away from Paris, and have hot, dirty, monkey sex with you." Rory said, half serious.  
  
"Ooh, kinky. Didn't know you were like that." Tristan replied.  
  
"Yeah you did, you're the one who inspired it!" Rory said flippantly.  
  
"Uh-huh.....okay, well, as fun as it has been chatting with you, I have to go, Paris just paged me." Tristan groaned.  
  
"Haha. Have fun with the love of your life. Bye." Rory hung up, without waiting for Tristan to reply.  
  
"Bye" Tristan said to the dial tone. He looked at the phone in confusion.  
  
I still want Rory Gilmore. Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?, Tristan admitted to himself, as he thought about her and the infectious smile she always wore on her face, and her sparkling blue eyes, that gleamed mischievously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Authors Note: I didn't like this chapter as much as the other two, but it's still okay, right? Right? :) Anyway, the title of this chapter is from another song by 'The Calling', called 'Thank You'....just wanted to let you know.....Now, go review, cause I really want to know what people think! Oh, and for those reading, 'The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn', expect the next chapter out by Friday or sooner. But Friday at the very latest....okay, I'm finished. Don't forget to review! 


	4. Author's Note

Just that Good—Author's Note  
  
Okay, I have a few things to address in this note, so if you really don't give a crap, just don't read it, and wait for the next chapter to come out...which should be soon, okay?  
  
This is a R/T fic...I've had a couple people ask me that, and just to assure you now, it is a Trory...so I'm sorry if anybody was hoping for a Rory/Charlie. I might have implications of Rory/Charlie flirting, but that's about it.  
  
2. This one had me sort of upset, and I don't want to sound mean, so I'll try to write nice :) Somebody reviewed and told me that I was completely destroying Rory's character. Well, she said it nicer, but that's the review summed up. All I have to say is that I did warn people that this is an AU fic, it's right there in the first chapter Author's note....God, does ANYBODY read those? And yes, I know that Rory's actions are completely different than that on the show, and none of that would never actually happen, but isn't that the point of fan fiction, to be able to put the characters into situations and mannerisms that they would never normally do on the show? I have seen an awful lot of AU fics on this site, and I love them....maybe I should have been more clear. Anyway, I'm sorry if any of you thought that I was destroying Rory's character, I didn't mean any harm, and I hope that all of you will continue reading this fic, I rather like it, myself, but maybe that's just me. And I always enjoy getting reviews :)  
  
I'm still working on the next chapter, but I should have it out by Thursday, Friday at the most. I have tests all this week, so don't quote me on that, okay? And also, if absolutely nobody wants me to continue this fic...then tell me. I won't stop posting my fic, but it's nice to hear negative comments...I feed off them....I write Author's Notes like this about them, ranting like a lunatic who won't shut up :)  
  
So that's the end of my nifty little, er, not so little note....I hope anyone doesn't get angry over it, I just wanted to clear a few things up....have a nice week, I appreciate any comments, good or bad...okay, maybe not bad...okay, shutting up now :) 


End file.
